Preeclampsia is a condition that develops during the last half of pregnancy and is associated with significant maternal and fetal morbidity and mortality. Because there is no effective screening test to diagnose or assess the risk of developing preeclampsia and associated hypertensive disorders, pregnant women cannot receive effective monitoring or treatment until long after complications associated with the disorders, including increased blood pressure and proteinuria, have developed. In addition, pregnant women with little to no risk of developing preeclampsia or associated hypertensive disorders must undergo unnecessary testing for symptoms throughout their pregnancy because there is no effective means by which caregivers may exclude them from risk in the early stages of pregnancy. Additionally, patients having milder forms of preeclampsia are not distinguished from those patients having severe preeclampsia and thus may receive unnecessary treatments.